gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Gran Turismo: Project Autosport/Cars
Gran Turismo: Project Autosport has over 1100 cars in game ranging from manufacturers such as Ford, Ferrari, Porsche, Toyota, and Lamborghini. Car List #Abarth 1500 Biposto Bertone B.A.T 1 '52 #Abarth 500 esseesse '09 #Abarth 595 ESSEESSE ‘68 #Abarth 695 Biposto ‘16 #Abarth Fiat 131 '80 #Abarth Grande Punto '09 #Abarth Punto SuperSport '13 #Acura NSX '91 #Acura RSX Type-S '02 #Acura RSX Type-S A-Spec '05 #Acura TSXV6 '10 #AEM S2000 #Alfa Romeo 147 TI 2.0 TWIN SPARK '06 #Alfa Romeo 155 Q4 '92 #Alfa Romeo 156 GTA ‘04 #Alfa Romeo 33 Stradale '68 #Alfa Romeo 4C ’13 #Alfa Romeo 8C Competizione '08 #Alfa Romeo Brera Sky Window 3.2 JTS Q4 '06 #Alfa Romeo Brera Italia Independent '09 #Alfa Romeo Giulia Sprint GTA Stradale '65 #Alfa Romeo Giulia TZ2 ‘65 #Alfa Romeo Giulietta Quadrifoglio Verde '11 #Alfa Romeo GIULIA TZ2 carrozzata da ZAGATO CN.AR750106 '65 #Alfa Romeo GTV-6 '86 #Alfa Romeo Milano Quadrifoglio Verde ‘82 #Alfa Romeo MiTo 1.4 T Sport '09 #Alfa Romeo P3 ‘34 #Alfa Romeo Montreal '70 #Alfa Romeo Spider Quadrifoglio Verde '86 #Alfa Romeo SZ Sprint Zagato '90 #Alfa Romeo TZ3 Stradale '11 #Alpine A110 1600S '72 #Alpine Vision Gran Turismo #Alumi Craft CLASS 10 RACE CAR ‘15 #AMC Pacer X ‘77 #AMC Gremlin X ‘73 #AMC Javelin-AMX '71 #AMC Rebel ‘71 #Amuse NISMO 380RS Super Leggera #Amuse S2000 GT1 Turbo #Ariel Atom 500 V8 ‘13 #Ariel Nomad ‘16 #Art Morrison Corvette'60 #Ascari KZ1-R Limited Edition ‘12 #Aston Martin Cygnet ‘11 #Aston Martin DB4 GT Zagato ‘60 #Aston Martin DB5 '64 #Aston Martin DB7 Zagato ‘03 #Aston Martin DB9 Coupe '06 #Aston Martin DB9 Coupe ‘12 #Aston Martin DB11 ‘17 #Aston Martin DBR1 '58 #Aston Martin DBR9 Base Model ‘06 #Aston Martin DBS V12 ‘11 #Aston Martin DP-100 Vision Gran Turismo #Aston Martin One-77 '11 #Aston Martin Rapide ‘10 #Aston Martin Rapide S Hydrogen Hybrid ‘15 #Aston Martin V8 Vantage ‘77 #Aston Martin V8 Vantage V600 ‘98 #Aston Martin V8 Vantage N24 ‘09 #Aston Martin V12 Vantage S '13 #Aston Martin V12 Zagato ‘13 #Aston Martin Vanquish ‘13 #Aston Martin Vanquish S ‘04 #Aston Martin Virage ‘12 #Aston Martin Vulcan ‘16 #Audi 90 quattro IMSA GTO ‘89 #Audi Auto Union Type D '39 #Audi A1 Clubsport quattro ‘12 #Audi Q7 V12 TDI ‘09 #Audi R8 4.2 FSI R tronic '07 #Audi R8 5.2 FSI quattro '09 #Audi R8 5.2 FSI quattro V10 Plus ’13 #Audi R8 5.2 FSI quattro V10 Plus ’16 #Audi R8 LMS ultra '12 #Audi R8 (Audi PlayStation Team ORECA) '05 #Audi R10 TDI Race Car '06 #Audi R15++ TDI Base Model ‘15 #Audi R18 TDI (Audi Sport Team Joest) '11 #Audi R18 e-tron quattro Base Model (Audi Sport Team Joest) ‘14 #Audi RS 2 Avant '95 #Audi RS 3 Sportback '11 #Audi RS 4 Avant ‘01 #Audi RS 4 '07 #Audi RS 4 Avant '13 #Audi RS 5 Coupe ‘11 #Audi RS 6 ‘03 #Audi RS 6 ‘09 #Audi RS 6 Avant '15 #Audi RS 7 Sportback '13 #Audi S1 ‘15 #Audi S3 ‘02 #Audi S3 ‘09 #Audi S3 Sedan '15 #Audi S3 Touring Car Base Model '15 #Audi S4 '98 #Audi S4 '03 #Audi S4 '13 #Audi S5 ‘12 #Audi quattro Sport '83 #Audi Sport quattro S1 Pikes Peak '87 #Audi Sport quattro S1 Rally Car '86 #Audi TT Coupe 3.2 quattro '03 #Audi TT Coupe 3.2 quattro '07 #Audi TTS Coupe '09 #Audi TT-RS Plus Coupe ‘13 #Austin-Healey 3000 MkIII '65 #Austin Healey Sprite MkI ‘58 #Auto Union Type D ‘09 #Autobacs ARTA Garaiya '08 #Autobacs Garaiya GT300 Base Model '08 #Autobacs Garaiya '02 #BAC Mono ‘14 #Bentley Bentayga ‘16 #Bentley Continental GT3 ‘14 #Bentley Continental GT V8 ‘13 #Bentley Continental GT Speed ‘12 #Bentley Continental Supersports ‘17 #Bentley Continental Platinum Motorsports '11 #Bentley EXP 10 Speed 6 Concept ‘15 #Bentley Speed 8 '03 #Bertone Mantide ‘10 #BLITZ DUNLOP ER34 SKYLINE '07 #BMW 1 Series M Coupe ‘12 #BMW 125i M Sport Base Model '14 #BMW 135i Coupe '07 #BMW 135i ‘13 #BMW 2002 Turbo '73 #BMW 3.0 CSL ‘71 #BMW 323ti Sport ‘00 #BMW 507 '57 #BMW 850Ci (E31) ‘95 #BMW Concept 1 Series tii '07 #BMW E92 M3 (BMW Motorsport) '10 #BMW i3 ‘15 #BMW i8 ‘15 #BMW Isetta 300 Export ‘58 #BMW M Coupe '98 #BMW M1 '83 #BMW M1 Procar '80 #BMW M135 (F20) ‘13 #BMW M235i (F22) ‘14 #BMW M2 Coupe ‘16 #BMW M3 ‘92 #BMW M3 ‘97 #BMW M3 ‘05 #BMW M3 Coupe '07 #BMW M3 GT2 Base Model '11 #BMW M3 GTR '03 #BMW M3 GTS ‘10 #BMW M4 Coupé '14 #BMW M4 GTS '16 #BMW M4 Safety Car #BMW M5 ‘88 #BMW M5 ‘95 #BMW M5 ‘03 #BMW M5 '08 #BMW M5 ‘12 #BMW M6 Coupe ‘13 #BMW M635Csi ‘86 #BMW V12 LMR '99 #BMW Vision Gran Turismo #BMW X5 M ‘11 #BMW X6 M ‘15 #BMW Z4 '03 #BMW Z4 GT3 Base Model '11 #BMW Z4 M Coupe '08 #BMW Z4 sDrive35is ‘13 #BMW Z8 '01 #Bowler EXR S ‘12 #Brabham BT24 '67 #Bugatti EB110 ‘93 #Bugatti Veyron 16.4 '13 #Bugatti Veyron SuperSport '11 #Bugatti Vision Gran Turismo #Buick GNX '87 #Buick GSX ‘70 #Cadillac ATS-V ‘16 #Cadillac CTS-V '04 #Cadillac CTS-V '09 #Cadillac CTS-V Coupe '11 #Cadillac CTS-V Sedan ‘16 #Cadillac Eldorado Biarritz Convertible '59 #Cadillac Escalade ESV ‘12 #Cadillac XT5 Limousine ‘13 #Caparo T1 ‘13 #Caper Monterey Stockcar '90 #Caterham Superlight R500 '13 #Caterham SP/300R '12 #Chaparral Cars 2E '66 #Chevrolet Bel Air '57 #Chevrolet Camaro 35th Anniversary SS '02 #Chevrolet Camaro IROC-Z '90 #Chevrolet Camaro SS '10 #Chevrolet Camaro SS '16 #Chevrolet Camaro SS Coupe '69 #Chevrolet Camaro Z28 '69 #Chevrolet Camaro Z28 '79 #Chevrolet Camaro Z28 ‘15 #Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 '12 #Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 '17 #Chevrolet Chaparral 2X Vision Gran Turismo #Chevrolet Chevelle SS-396 '67 #Chevrolet Chevelle SS-454 '70 #Chevrolet Corvette Coupe (C2) '63 #Chevrolet Corvette Convertible (C1) '54 #Chevrolet Corvette Convertible (C3) '69 #Chevrolet Corvette Daytona Prototype Base Model ‘15 #Chevrolet Corvette GRAND SPORT (C6) ‘10 #Chevrolet Corvette Z06 (C5) '04 #Chevrolet Corvette Z06 (C6) '06 #Chevrolet Corvette Z06 (C7) '15 #Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 (C3) '70 #Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 (C5) '95 #Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 (C6) '09 #Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 (C6) LM Race Car '09 #Chevrolet Corvette Stingray 427 '67 #Chevrolet Corvette Stingray '14 #Chevrolet Corvette StingRay Racer Concept '59 #Chevrolet Cobalt Turbocharged ‘10 #Chevrolet El Camino SS 396 '67 #Chevrolet Impala SS 409 '64 #Chevrolet Impala SS'96 #Chevrolet Monte Carlo SS ‘88 #Chevrolet Nova SS 396 ‘69 #Chevrolet Nova SS '66 #Chevrolet Spark ‘11 #Chevrolet Super Sport ‘14 #Chevrolet Vega GT ‘71 #Chevrolet Volt ‘11 #Chrysler 300 SRT8 '12 #Chrysler Crossfire SRT6 '06 #Chrysler PT Cruiser GT '04 #Chrysler Prowler '02 #Chrysler VH Valiant Charger R/T E49 ‘72 #Chryslus Rocket 69 ‘2076 #Citroën C1 '11 #Citroën C4 Coupe 2.0VTS '05 #Citroën C4 WRC '08 #Citroen DS3 ‘11 #Citroën DS3 Racing '12 #Citroen DS4 ‘11 #Citroën GT by Citroën Concept '08 #Citroën GT by Citroën Race Car #Citroën GT by Citroën Road Car #Cizeta V16T '94 #Daihatsu Copen Active Top '02 #Daihatsu Boon X4 ‘05 #Daihatsu MIRA TR-XX Avanzato R '97 #Daihatsu OFC-1 Concept '07 #Datsun 280ZX Turbo (Bob Sharp Racing) ’79 #De Tomaso Pantera GT5 ‘80 #DMC DeLorean DMC-12 ‘84 #Deltawing '13 #Devon GTX ‘10 #Dodge Challenger R/T '70 #Dodge Challenger R/T Race Car '70 #Dodge Charger R/T '70 #Dodge Charger Daytona Hemi '70 #Dodge Coronet Super Bee '70 #Dodge Coronet W023 ‘67 #Dodge Dart HEMI Super Stock '68 #Dodge Dart GT '13 #Dodge RAM SRT-10 ‘06 #Dodge SRT4 ACR '05 #Dodge Shelby Omni GLHS '86 #Dodge Stealth R/T Turbo ‘96 #Dodge Viper Competition Coupe '03 #Donkervoort D8 GTO ‘13 #Eagle Talon Esi Turbo '97 #Ferarri 166MM Barchetta ‘48 #Ferrari 250 California '57 #Ferrari 250 GT Berlinetta passo corto CN.2521 '61 #Ferrari 250 GTO CN.3729GT '62 #Ferrari 250 Testa Rossa '57 #Ferrari 250LM ‘63 #Ferarri 288 GTO ‘84 #Ferrari 330 P4 Race Car '67 #Ferrari 360 Modena ‘05 #Ferrari 365 GTB4 '71 #Ferrari 375 '52 #Ferrari 430 Scuderia '07 #Ferrari 458 Italia '09 #Ferrari 458 Italia '13 #Ferrari 458 Italia GTLM Base Model ‘14 #Ferrari 488 GTB ‘15 #Ferrari 500 Mondial ‘53 #Ferrari 512BB '76 #Ferrari 512 TR '91 #Ferrari 512 BB/LM (N.A.R.T) ’82 #Ferrari 575M Maranello '02 #Ferrari 599 '06 #Ferrari 599 GTO ‘11 #Ferrari 599XX ‘10 #Ferrari California 30 ‘12 #Ferrari California T ‘14 #Ferrari Challenge Stradale '02 #Ferrari Dino 246 GT '71 #Ferrari Enzo Ferrari '02 #Ferrari F12berlinetta ‘12 #Ferrari F12TDF ‘15 #Ferrari F333 SP Risi Competizione n°12 '98 #Ferrari F355 Berlinetta '94 #Ferrari F40 '92 #Ferrari F430 '06 #Ferrari F50 '95 #Ferrari F70 ‘12 #Ferrari FF ‘11 #Ferrari FXX '07 #Ferrari FXX K ‘14 #Ferrari GTO '84 #Ferrari SP1 '08 #Ferrari LaFerrari '13 #Fiat 124 Sport Spider ‘80 #Fiat 500 1.2 8V Lounge SS '08 #Fiat 500 F '68 #Fiat 8V Supersonic ‘52 #Fiat Coupe 20V Turbo '00 #Fiat Dino 2.4 Coupe 69 #Fiat Punto Evo SPORT '10 #Fiat X1/9 '75 #Fisker Karma EcoSport '12 #Fittipaldi EF7 Vision Gran Turismo by Pininfarina #Ford Australia Falcon FG X V8 Supercars Base Model ‘15 #Ford Australia Falcon GT ‘92 #Ford Australia Falcon GTF 351 ‘15 #Ford Australia Falcon XA GT-HO ‘72 #Ford Australia Falcon XB GT '73 #Ford Australia Falcon XB Pursuit Special ‘79 #Ford Australia Falcon XR GT ‘67 #Ford Australia Falcon XR8 ‘15 #Ford Australia Falcon XY GTHO Phase III ‘71 #Ford Bronco ‘75 #Ford Capri RS3100 Gr.4 '74 #Ford Country Squire ‘66 #Ford De Luxe Coupe '40 #Ford De Luxe Coupe Five Coupe ‘32 #Ford Escort RS1600 ‘73 #Ford Escort RS 1800 '77 #Ford Escort RS Cosworth '92 #Ford F-100 '56 #Ford F-150 Raptor ‘17 #Ford F-150 SVT Raptor '11 #Ford F-150 SVT Raptor Shelby ‘13 #Ford Fairlane Thunderbolt ‘64 #Ford Fiesta ST '14 #Ford Fiesta XR2 ‘82 #Ford Focus RS WRC 07 '08 #Ford Focus RS ‘03 #Ford Focus RS '09 #Ford Focus RS500 ‘10 #Ford Focus RS ‘16 #Ford Focus ST '06 #Ford Focus ST '13 #Ford Ford GT '05 #Ford Ford GT '06 #Ford Ford GT ‘17 #Ford Fusion Sport '10 #Ford GT40 Mark I '66 #Ford Ka ‘11 #Ford Lotus Cortina '66 #Ford Mark IV Race Car '67 #Ford Mustang Boss 302 '13 #Ford Mustang Boss 302 '69 #Ford Mustang GT Coupe '65 #Ford Mustang GT '15 #Ford Mustang GT 5.0 '13 #Ford Mustang King Cobra ‘78 #Ford Mustang Mach 1 '71 #Ford Mustang V8 GT Coupe Premium '07 #Ford Pinto ‘80 #Ford RS200 '85 #Ford Riley Mk XXVI Daytona Prototype Base Model ‘15 #Ford S VT Cobra R '95 #Ford Shelby GT350R ‘17 #Ford Shelby GT500 '07 #Ford Shelby GT500 '13 #Ford Shelby GT500 Super Snake ‘13 #Ford Sierra Cosworth RS500 '87 #Ford SVT Cobra R '93 #Ford SVT Cobra R ‘95 #Ford SVT Cobra R '00 #Ford SVT Focus ‘03 #Ford Taurus SHO '98 #Ford Thunderbird ‘57 #Ford Transit SuperSportVan '11 #Ford Falcon XY GTHO Phase III ‘ 71 #Formula Gulf 1000 #GMC Syclone '91 #GMC Typhoon ‘92 #GMC Vandura G-1500 '83 #Ginetta F400 '11 #Ginetta G40 Junior '13 #Ginetta G55 GT3 '13 #Gran Turismo Ford GT LM Spec II Test Car #Gran Turismo GRAN TURISMO 350Z RS #Gran Turismo Formula Gran Turismo #Gran Turismo Formula B #Gran Turismo Formula C #Gran Turismo PDI RACING KART 100 #Gran Turismo Racing Kart 125 Shifter #Gran Turismo Red Bull X2014 S.Vettel #Gran Turismo Red Bull X2010 Prototype #Gran Turismo Red Bull X2010 #Gran Turismo Red Bull X2014 Fan Car #Grand Touring Garage 1970 Ford Mustang Trans-Cammer #GTA Spano ‘14 #Gumpert Apollo S '11 #Gumpert Apollo Enraged ‘12 #HDT Commodore VK Group A ‘85 #Hennessey Venom GT ‘13 #High End Performance G37 #HKS CT230R '08 #Holden FX Sedan ‘51 #Holden HQ Monaro GTS 350 ‘73 #Holden HSV GTS '11 #Holden HSV GTS '14 #Holden HSV GTSR '96 #Holden HSV w427 ‘09 #Holden Torana A9X ‘77 #Holden VF Commodore V8 Supercars Base Model ‘15 #Holden VL Commodore Group A 5V ‘88 #Honda ACCORD Euro-R '00 #Honda BALLADE Sports CR-X 1.5i ‘86 #Honda BEAT Version Z '93 #Honda CIVIC 1500 3door 25i '83 #Honda CIVIC CRX Mugen '84 #Honda CIVIC Si Coupe ‘12 #Honda CIVIC Si '14 #Honda CIVIC SiR-II (EG) '95 #Honda CIVIC TYPE R (EP) '04 #Honda CIVIC TYPE R '08 #Honda CIVIC TYPE R '16 #Honda CIVIC TYPE R (EK) '97 #Honda CIVIC TYPE R (EK) RM '97 #Honda CIVIC WTCC Base Model ‘14 #Honda CR-X del Sol SiR '92 #Honda CR-X SiR '90 #Honda CR-Z a '10 #Honda FIT RS '10 #Honda HSV-010 GT Base Model '12 #Honda INSIGHT LS '09 #Honda INTEGRA Si VTEC (DB6) ‘95 #Honda INTEGRA TYPE R (DC2) '99 #Honda INTEGRA TYPE R (DC4) '01 #Honda INTEGRA TYPE R (DC5) '04 #Honda NSX '91 #Honda NSX '17 #Honda NSX Type R '92 #Honda NSX Type R '02 #Honda NSX Type S '97 #Honda NSX Type S Zero '97 #Honda PRELUDE Si VTEC '91 #Honda PRELUDE SiR '96 #Honda PRELUDE Type S '98 #Honda S2000 '99 #Honda S2000 '06 #Honda S2000 CR '09 #Honda S2000 Type V '03 #Honda S800 '66 #Honda Sports Vision Gran Turismo #HUMMER H1 Alpha '06 #HPA Motorsports FT565 twin turbo Audi TT #Hudson Hornet ‘53 #Hudson Mario Andretti's 1948 Hudson #Hyundai Genesis Coupe ‘10 #Hyundai Genesis Coupe 3.8 Track '13 #Hyundai IX20 ‘11 #Hyundai N 2025 Vision Gran Turismo #Hyundai Tiburon GT '01 #Hyundai Veloster Turbo '13 #Icona Vulcano ‘14 #Infiniti Concept Vision Gran Turismo #Infiniti Coupe Concept '06 #Infiniti G35 Coupe '06 #Infiniti IPL G Coupé '12 #Infiniti Q50 Eau Rouge '14 #Infiniti Q50S '14 #Infiniti Q60 Concept ‘15 #Isuzu 4200R Concept '89 #Isuzu PIAZZA XS Turbo ‘88 #Isuzu VehiCROSS BaseGrade ‘00 #Jaguar C-X75 ‘12 #Jaguar D-TYPE '56 #Jaguar E-TYPE Coupe '61 #Jaguar F-PACE S ‘17 #Jaguar F-TYPE R Coupe ‘15 #Jaguar MKII 3.8 ‘59 #Jaguar XE-S '15 #Jaguar XFR '10 #Jaguar XFR-S ‘15 #Jaguar XJ-S ‘90 #Jaguar XJ13 Race Car '66 #Jaguar XJR-9 '88 #Jaguar XJ220 '92 #Jaguar XK Coupe Luxury '07 #Jaguar XK GT3 Base Model ‘14 #Jaguar XKR Coupe ‘12 #Jaguar XKR-S '11 #Jaguar XKR-S GT '15 #Jay leno 1966 Oldsmobile Toronado #Jeep Grand Cherokee SRT8 ‘12 #Jeep Grand Wagoneer ‘91 #Jeep Trailcat ‘16 #Jeep Willys MB ‘45 #Jeep Wrangler Rubicon ‘12 #Joss JT1 ‘10 #Kia cee'd '11 #Kia Forte Koup SX ‘12 #KTM X-BOW Street '12 #Koenigsegg Agera '11 #Koenigsegg Agera R ‘12 #Koenigsegg CCX ‘08 #Koenigsegg CCX-R ‘11 #Koenigsegg One:1 ’14 #Koenigsegg Regera ‘16 #Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4 '11 #Lamborghini Aventador LP 720-4 ‘13 #Lamborghini Aventador J ‘13 #Lamborghini Centenario LP 770-4 ‘16 #Lamborghini Countach 25th Anniversary '88 #Lamborghini Countach LP400 '74 #Lamborghini Countach LP5000 QV '88 #Lamborghini Diablo GT '00 #Lamborghini Diablo GT2 '00 #Lamborghini Diablo SV '97 #Lamborghini Gallardo LP 560-4 '13 #Lamborghini Gallardo LP 570-4 Super Trofeo Base Model '14 #Lamborghini Gallardo LP 570-4 Superleggera '11 #Lamborghini Gallardo LP 570-4 Superleggera Edizione Tecnica ‘14 #Lamborghini Gallardo Superleggera ‘07 #Lamborghini Huracan LP 610-4 ‘14 #Lamborghini Jalpa ‘88 #Lamborghini LM 002 ‘86 #Lamborghini Miura P400 Bertone Prototype CN.0706 ‘67 #Lamborghini Miura Concept ’05 #Lamborghini Murciélago LP 640 ‘09 #Lamborghini Murciélago LP 670-4 SuperVeloce ‘09 #Lamborghini Sesto Elemento ‘11 #Lamborghini Reventon ‘08 #Lamborghini Urus ‘14 #Lamborghini Veneno ‘13 #Lancia 037 Stradale ‘82 #Lancia DELTA S4 ‘86 #Lancia DELTA S4 Group B ‘85 #Lancia DELTA HF Integrale Evoluzione ‘91 #Lancia FULVIA Coupé Rallye 1.6 HF ‘68 #Lancia Montecarlo Turbo Lancia Corse Beta ‘80 #Lancia STRATOS ‘73 #Land Rover Defender 90 ‘97 #Land Rover Range Rover Evoque Coupe Dynamic ‘13 #Land Rover Range Rover Sport SVR ‘15 #Land Rover Range Rover Supercharged ‘12 #Lexus CT200h ‘11 #Lexus GS350 F Sport ‘13 #Lexus IS 300 Sport Cross ‘01 #Lexus IS 350 ‘13 #Lexus IS 350 F Sport ‘14 #Lexus IS350 GT300 Base Model ‘08 #Lexus IS F ‘07 #Lexus IS F ‘13 #Lexus IS F RM ‘07 #Lexus IS F Racing Concept ‘08 #Lexus LC500 '17 #Lexus LFA ‘10 #Lexus LFA Nürburgring Package ‘12 #Lexus LF-LC GT Vision Gran Turismo #Lexus LS430 ‘05 #Lexus RC-F ‘14 #Lexus SC300 ‘97 #Lexus SC430 ‘06 #Lexus SC430 GT500 Base Model ‘08 #Light Car Company Rocket ‘07 #Lincoln Continental ‘62 #Local Motors Rally Fighter ‘14 #Lola Simoniz Special T163 ‘69 #Lola T70 MkIIIB (Penske Sunoco) ‘69 #Lotus 49 Cosworth ‘69 #Lotus 72D Cosworth ‘72 #Lotus 78 Cosworth ‘77 #Lotus 98T Renault ‘85 #Lotus 340R ‘00 #Lotus 2-Eleven ‘09 #Lotus 3-Eleven ‘16 #Lotus Carlton ‘90 #Lotus Elan S1 ‘62 #Lotus Eleven ‘56 #Lotus Elise ‘96 #Lotus Elise RM ‘96 #Lotus Elise 111R ‘04 #Lotus Elise 111S ‘04 #Lotus Elise 111R RM ‘04 #Lotus Elise Sport 190 ‘98 #Lotus Elise ‘11 #Lotus Esprit Turbo HC ‘87 #Lotus Esprit V8 ‘02 #Lotus Evora ‘09 #Lotus Evora S ’11 #Lotus Europa S ‘10 #Lotus Exige Cup 260 ‘10 #Lotus Exige S ’12 #Marek RP219D LMP2 ‘13 #Marek RP339h (PM 06a) LMP1 ‘13 #Marussia B2 ‘12 #Maserati A6GCS/53 Pininfarina Berlinetta ‘53 #Maserati 300 S ‘57 #Maserati 8CTF ‘39 #Maserati Ghibli Cup ‘97 #Maserati Ghibli S ‘14 #Maserati GranSport ‘06 #Maserati GranTurismo S ‘08 #Maserati GranTurismo S ‘13 #Maserati GranTurismo MC Stradale ’11 #Maserati MC12 ‘04 #Maserati Quattroporte ‘13 #Maserati Tipo 61 Birdcage ‘61 #Mazzanti Evantra ‘14 #Mazda 787B Race car ‘91 #Mazda Atenza Sports 23Z '03 #Mazda Atenza Sports 25Z ‘07 #Mazda Autozam AZ-1 ‘92 #Mazda Axela Sport ‘15 #Mazda AZ-3 ‘98 #Mazda Cosmo Sport (L10B) '68 #Mazda DEMIO GL-X '99 #Mazda DEMIO SPORT '03 #Mazda DEMIO SPORT ‘10 #Mazda Eunos Cosmo Type S ‘92 #Mazda Eunos Roadster (NA Special Package) ‘89 #Mazda Eunos Roadster J-Limited (NA) ‘91 #Mazda Eunos Roadster S-Special Type II (NA) '95 #Mazda Eunos Roadster SR-Limited (NA) '97 #Mazda Eunos Roadster VR-Limited (NA) '95 #Mazda Familia Sedan Sport 20 '02 #Mazda Furai Concept ‘08 #Mazda Lantis Type-R ‘97 #Mazda Lola B12/80 Base Model ‘14 #Mazda Mazdaspeed 3 ‘09 #Mazda Mazdaspeed 3 ‘10 #Mazda Mazdaspeed Familia ‘01 #Mazda Protégé '02 #Mazda Roadster 1800 RS (NB) '04 #Mazda Roadster RS (NC) ‘07 #Mazda Roadster (NC) ‘13 #Mazda Roadster (ND) '15 #Mazda Roadster S (ND) '16 #Mazda Roadster Superlight (NC) ‘10 #Mazda RX500 ‘70 #Mazda RX-3 ‘73 #Mazda RX-7 (Mazda Motorsport) ‘90 #Mazda RX-7 GSL-SE (FB) ‘85 #Mazda RX-7 GT-LIMITED (FC, J) '85 #Mazda RX-7 GT-X (FC) ‘90 #Mazda RX-7 Type RS-R (FD) '97 #Mazda RX-7 Type R (FD, J) '91 #Mazda RX-7 Type RS (FD, J) ‘96 #Mazda RX-7 Type RZ (FD, J) '96 #Mazda RX-7 Spirit R Type A (FD) ‘02 #Mazda RX-8 Type E '03 #Mazda RX-8 Type S ‘07 #Mazda RX-8 R3 ‘11 #Mazda SAVANNA RX-7 INFINI III (FC) '90 #McLaren 12C ‘12 #McLaren 12C GT3 Base Model ‘14 #McLaren 570S ‘15 #McLaren 650S Coupe ‘15 #McLaren F1 ‘94 #McLaren F1 GTR Race Car Base Model ‘95 #McLaren P1 ’14 #McLaren Cars M8B ‘69 #McLaren Ultimate Vision Gran Turismo #Mercedes-AMG C 63 S Coupe ‘16 #Mercedes-AMG GT ‘15 #Mercedes-Benz 190 E 2.5 – 16 Evolution II ‘91 #Mercedes-Benz 280 SL ‘67 #Mercedes-Benz 300 SL Coupe ‘54 #Mercedes-Benz 300SEL ‘72 #Mercedes-Benz 300 SLR ‘55 #Mercedes-Benz A200 Turbo Coupe ‘09 #Mercedes-Benz A 45 AMG ’13 #Mercedes-Benz A-Class Touring Car Base Model ’13 #Mercedes-Benz AMG Vision Gran Turismo #Mercedes-Benz C 32 AMG ‘04 #Mercedes-Benz AMG Mercedes CLK GTR ‘98 #Mercedes-Benz C 63 AMG Saloon ‘11 #Mercedes-Benz C 63 AMG Black Series ‘13 #Mercedes-Benz CL 63 AMG Performance Package ‘13 #Mercedes-Benz CLA 45 AMG ‘13 #Mercedes-Benz CLK 55 AMG Coupe ‘03 #Mercedes-Benz E 63 AMG ‘13 #Mercedes-Benz E 63 AMG V8 Super Cars Base Model ‘15 #Mercedes-Benz G65 AMG ‘13 #Mercedes-Benz GLA 45 AMG ‘14 #Mercedes-Benz ML 63 AMG ‘12 #Mercedes-Benz Sauber Mercedes C9 Race Car ‘89 #Mercedes-Benz S65 AMG Coupe ‘14 #Mercedes-Benz SL 500 (R129) '98 #Mercedes-Benz SL 55 AMG (R230) ‘02 #Mercedes-Benz SL 65 AMG (R230) '04 #Mercedes-Benz SL 65 AMG 45th Anniversary Edition ’14 #Mercedes-Benz SL 65 AMG Black Series ’12 #Mercedes-Benz SLK55 AMG ‘10 #Mercedes-Benz SLK 55 AMG ‘12 #Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren ‘03 #Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren 722 Edition ‘09 #Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren Sterling Moss Edition ‘09 #Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG ‘11 #Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG Black Series ’13 #Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG GT3 ‘11 #Mercedes-Benz W154 ‘54 #Mercury Cougar Eliminator ‘71 #Mercury Cougar XR-7 (Whistler Radar) ‘90 #Mercury Coupe ‘49 #MG MGA Twin Cam ‘58 #MG MGB GT ‘66 #MG Metro 6R4 ‘86 #Mine's BNR34 SKYLINE GT-R N1 base ‘06 #Mini COOPER S ‘65 #Mini Cooper John Cooper Works ‘09 #Mini John Cooper Works Clubman ‘10 #Mini Cooper S John Cooper Works GP ’12 #Mini MINI COOPER S ‘05 #Mini MINI COOPER S ‘07 #Mini MINI COOPER S ‘11 #Mini MINI COOPER S Countryman (R60) ‘11 #Mini X-RAID ALL4 Racing Countryman ‘14 #Mitsubishi COLT Ralliart ‘10 #Mitsubishi Concept XR-PHEV Vision Gran Turismo #Mitsubishi ECLIPSE GT ‘06 #Mitsubishi ECLIPSE GT V6 ‘09 #Mitsubishi ECLIPSE GTS ‘03 #Mitsubishi ECLIPSE GSX ‘95 #Mitsubishi FTO GP Version R ‘99 #Mitsubishi FTO GPX '97 #Mitsubishi GALANT 2.0 DOHC Turbo VR-4 ‘89 #Mitsubishi GALANT VR-4 Type V ‘98 #Mitsubishi GTO SR '98 #Mitsubishi GTO Twin Turbo ‘98 #Mitsubishi GTO Twin Turbo MR '95 #Mitsubishi i-MiEV ‘09 #Mitsubishi Lancer 1600 GSR '74 #Mitsubishi Lancer EX 1800GSR IC Turbo '83 #Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution II GSR '94 #Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution III GSR ‘95 #Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IV GSR ‘96 #Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution V GSR ‘98 #Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VI GSR '99 #Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VI GSR T.M. SCP ‘99 #Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VI GSR T.M. ‘00 #Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII GSR '01 #Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII MR GSR ‘04 #Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX GSR ‘05 #Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X GSR MR Edition FQ-400 ’11 #Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X GSR P.P. ‘07 #Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution Final Edition '15 #Mitsubishi MIRAGE CYBORG ZR '97 #Mitsubishi STARION ESI ‘86 #Mitsubishi STARION GSR-VR ‘88 #Monster Sport SX4 Base Model ‘11 #Morgan 3 Wheeler ‘14 #Morgan Aero Supersports ‘10 #Mosler MT900S ‘10 #Nissan 180SX Type X '96 #Nissan 300ZX (Cunningham Racing) ‘94 #Nissan 370Z Tuned Car (GT Academy Version) ‘08 #Nissan ALTIMA V8 Supercars Base Model ‘15 #Nissan BLUEBIRD Hardtop 1800SSS (910) '79 #Nissan CEDRIC 300VIP (Y34) ‘02 #Nissan CEFIRO Cruising (CA31) ‘92 #Nissan CIMA 450VIP Four ‘03 #Nissan Concept 2020 Vision Gran Turismo #Nissan Datsun 510 ‘70 #Nissan Datsun 2000 Roadster ‘69 #Nissan EXA Canopy (N13) ‘90 #Nissan Fairlady Z 432 ‘69 #Nissan Fairlady Z (Z34) ‘13 #Nissan Fairlady Z 300ZX (Z31) '83 #Nissan Fairlady Z 300ZX Version R TwinTurbo 2by2 (Z32) '98 #Nissan Fairlady Z 300ZX TT 2seater (Z32) ‘89 #Nissan Fairlady Z Version S (Z33) ‘07 #Nissan Fairlady Z Version ST (Z34) ‘13 #Nissan Fuga 370GT (Y51) ‘09 #Nissan GLORIA Gran Turismo (Y33) ‘98 #Nissan GT-R ‘07 #Nissan GT-R ‘17 #Nissan GT-R Black Edition ‘12 #Nissan GT-R GT500 Base Model ‘08 #Nissan GT-R SpecV ‘09 #Nissan GT-R LM Base Model ‘15 #Nissan IDx NISMO ‘15 #Nissan Juke Nismo RS ‘15 #Nissan Laurel Club S ‘00 #Nissan Leaf G ‘10 #Nissan March 12SR ‘07 #Nissan MICRA ‘10 #Nissan MOTUL AUTECH GT-R ‘08 #Nissan PRIMERA 2.0Te '90 #Nissan PULSAR GTI-R (N14) ‘94 #Nissan R390 GT1 Road Car ‘98 #Nissan R92CP '92 #Nissan Racing R382 ‘69 #Nissan Sentra SE-R SpecV ‘10 #Nissan SILVIA ‘66 #Nissan SILVIA K's (S13) '88 #Nissan SILVIA K's Dia Selection (S13) ‘90 #Nissan SILVIA K's AERO (S14) ‘93 #Nissan SILVIA Q's AERO (S14) '93 #Nissan SILVIA spec-R AERO (S15) ‘02 #Nissan SILVIA spec-S AERO (S15) '99 #Nissan SKYLINE 2000GT-R (KPGC110) ‘73 #Nissan SKYLINE Coupe 370GT Type SP ‘07 #Nissan SKYLINE GT-R M-spec (R34) '01 #Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V•spec (R33) ‘97 #Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V-spec (R33) '95 #Nissan SKYLINE GT-R (R32) '91 #Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V•spec II (R32) ‘94 #Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V-spec (R34) '99 #Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V•spec II (R34) ‘99 #Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V•spec II Nür (R34) ‘02 #Nissan SKYLINE GTS-R (R31) ‘87 #Nissan SKYLINE Sedan 350GT Type SP ‘06 #Nissan STAGEA 260RS AutechVersion '98 #Nissan Tiida SL ‘09 #Nissan Titan Warrior Concept ‘16 #Nissan Z GT500 Base Model ‘06 #Noble M600 ‘11 #Oldsmobile Hurst/Olds 442 ‘68 #Opel Corsa E OPC ‘15 #Opel GT ‘68 #Opel Kadett C GT/E ‘79 #Opel Manta 400 ‘84 #Opel Speedster Turbo ‘00 #Pagani Huayra ‘13 #Pagani Huayra BC ‘16 #Pagani Zonda C12 ‘00 #Pagani Zonda Cinque Roadster ‘09 #Pagani Zonda R ‘09 #Palmer Jaguar JP-LM ‘11 #Panoz Esperante GTLM ‘05 #Penhall Thecholla ‘11 #Peugeot 106 GTi ‘96 #Peugeot 205 Turbo 16 ‘84 #Peugeot 206 RC ‘03 #Peugeot 207 Gti ‘07 #Peugeot 207 Super 2000 ‘07 #Peugeot 307 CC Premium AVN ‘04 #Peugeot 308 GTI ‘11 #Peugeot 905 EVO 1C ‘93 #Peugeot 908 Hdi FAP Base Model ‘10 #Peugeot 908 Hdi FAP – Team Oreca Matmut ‘10 #Peugeot 908 Hdi FAP – Team Peugeot Total ‘10 #Peugeot L500R Hybrid Vision Gran Turismo '17 #Peugeot L750R Hybrid Vision Gran Turismo '17 #Peugeot Onyx ‘15 #Peugeot RCZ ‘10 #Peugeot EX-01 Concept ‘15 #Plymouth Barracuda Formula-S ‘68 #Plymouth Cuda 426 HEMI ‘71 #Plymouth Fury ‘58 #Plymouth GTX 426 HEMI ‘71 #Plymouth AAR Cuda 340 Six Barrel ‘70 #Plymouth XNR Ghia Roadster ‘60 #Polaris RZRXP 1000 EPS ‘15 #Pontiac Aztek ‘05 #Pontiac Fiero GT ‘88 #Pontiac Firebird Trans Am GTA ‘87 #Pontiac Firebird Trans Am Ram Air ‘02 #Pontiac Firebird Trans Am SD-455 ‘73 #Pontiac Firebird Trans Am ‘69 #Pontiac Firebird Trans Am ‘78 #Pontiac G8 GXP ‘09 #Pontiac GTO Judge ‘69 #Pontiac GTO ‘06 #Pontiac Solstice GXP ‘09 #Porsche 356A Speedster ‘58 #Porsche 550 Spyder ‘55 #Porsche 718 RS 60 ‘60 #Porsche 911 Carrera RSR ‘73 #Porsche 911 Carrera S (991) ’12 #Porsche 911 GT1-98 (Porsche AG) ‘98 #Porsche 911 GT2 RS (997) ‘12 #Porsche 911 GT2 (993) ‘95 #Porsche 911 GT3 (996) ‘04 #Porsche 911 GT3 RS (997) ‘10 #Porsche 911 GT3 RS 4.0 (997) ‘12 #Porsche 911 GT3 RSR Base Model (997) ‘11 #Porsche 911 GT3 RS (991) ‘16 #Porsche 911 Sport Classic (997) ‘10 #Porsche 911 Turbo (991) ‘14 #Porsche 911 Turbo 3.3 ‘82 #Porsche 914/6 GT ‘70 #Porsche 918 Spyder ‘10 #Porsche 919 Hybrid Base Model ‘15 #Porsche 928 ’93 #Porsche 944 Turbo ‘89 #Porsche 959 ‘86 #Porsche 962C Race Car ‘87 #Porsche Boxster S (981) ‘13 #Porsche Carrera GT ‘06 #Porsche Cayenne Turbo ‘12 #Porsche Cayman ‘05 #Porsche Cayman R ‘11 #Porsche Cayman S ‘14 #Porsche Cayman GT4 ‘15 #Porsche Macan Turbo ‘15 #Porsche Panamera Turbo S (970) ‘12 #Porsche RS Spyder Evo Base Model ‘08 #Pozzi Motorsports Camaro RS #Radical RXC Turbo ‘15 #Radical SR8 RX ‘11 #RAM Ram Runner ‘13 #RE Amemiya Amemiya AsparaDrink RX7 ‘06 #RE Amemiya Amemiya FD3S RX-7 #RE Amemiya RX7 GT300 Base Model ‘06 #Renault Alpine A110-50 Concept ‘15 #Renault Alpine GTA Le Mans ‘90 #Renaultsport Clio R.S. ‘11 #Renaultsport Clio R.S. ‘14 #Renaultsport Clio Renault Sport V6 24V ‘00 #Renaultsport Megane Renault Sport ‘08 #RenaultSport Megane Renault Sport 250 ‘10 #Renaultsport Mégane R.S. Trophy ‘11 #Renaultsport Twingo Renault Sport Cup ‘09 #Renault 5 Turbo ‘80 #Renault Clio RS 197 ‘07 #Renault Clio Williams ‘93 #Renault DeZir ‘15 #Renault R8 Gordini ‘66 #Renault Spark SRT_01E ‘14 #Rolls-Royce Dawn ‘16 #Rolls-Royce Wraith ‘14 #Rimac Automobile Concept One ‘16 #Rossion Q1 ‘10 #RUF CTR “Yellow Bird” ‘87 #RUF CTR2 ‘96 #RWD P20 LMP2 ‘14 #RWD P30 LMP1 ‘13 #Saab 9-3 Aero ‘02 #Saab 9-3 Turbo X ‘08 #Saab 99 Turbo ‘78 #Saleen S281 ‘10 #Saleen S5S Raptor ‘08 #Saleen S7 Twin Turbo ‘06 #Saturn ION Red Line ‘06 #Saturn Sky Red Line ‘08 #Savage Rivale GTR-S ‘13 #SEAT Ibiza Cupra ‘12 #SEAT Leon Cupra R ‘10 #SEAT Leon Supercup ‘07 #Scion FR-S ‘12 #Scion tc ‘12 #Shelby Cobra 427 ‘66 #Shelby Cobra Daytona Coupe ‘64 #Shelby GT350 ‘65 #Shelby Series 1 Super Charged ‘03 #Smart ForTwo ‘10 #Spada Ventture Sport Codatronca TS ‘10 #Spoon CR-Z #Spyker C8 Aileron ‘12 #Spyker C8 Laviolette LM85 ‘09 #SRT Challenger Demon ‘17 #SRT Challenger SRT8 ‘08 #SRT Challenger SRT8 392 ‘12 #SRT Challenger SRT8 Hellcat ‘15 #SRT Charger SRT8 ‘11 #SRT Charger Hellcat '15 #SRT Tomahawk X Vision Gran Turismo #SRT Viper GTS ‘02 #SRT Viper GTS ‘13 #SRT Viper GTS ACR ‘19 #SRT Viper GTS-R Base Model ‘13 #SRT Viper SRT10 ACR ‘08 #SRT Viper SRT10 Coupe ‘06 #SSC Ultimate Aero ‘10 #Subaru ALCYLONE SVX ‘95 #Subaru ALCYLONE VR ‘89 #Subaru BRAT GL ‘80 #Subaru BRZ GT300 Base Model '12 #Subaru BRZ S ‘12 #Subaru FORESTER STi (SG9) ‘04 #Subaru IMPREZA Coupe 22B-Sti Version ‘98 #Subaru IMPREZA GT300 Base Model ‘08 #Subaru IMPREZA S204 ‘06 #Subaru IMPREZA Sedan WRX STI ‘10 #Subaru IMPREZA Sedan WRX Sti spec C ‘04 #Subaru IMPREZA Sedan WRX STI spec C Type RA ‘05 #Subaru IMPREZA Sedan WRX STI spec C Type RA RM ‘05 #Subaru IMPREZA Sedan WRX STi Version V '98 #Subaru IMPREZA Sedan WRX STi Version VI '99 #Subaru IMPREZA Sport Wagon WRX STi Version VI '99 #Subaru IMPREZA WRX STI spec C ‘09 #Subaru IMPREZA WRC ‘08 #Subaru IMPREZA WRX Cosworth STI ‘10 #Subaru IMPREZA WRX STI ‘07 #Subaru IMPREZA WRX STI ‘15 #Subaru IMPREZA WRX STI spec C ‘09 #Subaru IMPREZA WRX STI Type S '14 #Subaru LEGACY B4 2.0GT ‘03 #Subaru LEGACY B4 2.5GT ‘10 #Subaru LEGACY B4 RSK '98 #Subaru LEGACY RS ‘90 #Subaru LEGACY Touring Wagon GT-B '96 #Subaru Levorg STi Sport ‘14 #Subaru S206 NBR CHALLENGE PACKAGE ‘12 #Subaru Viziv GT Vision Gran Turismo #Sunbeam Tiger ‘67 #Suzuki Cappuccino (EA11R) ‘91 #Suzuki Cappuccino (EA21R) ‘95 #Suzuki CERVO SR ‘07 #Suzuki Liana GLX ‘02 #Suzuki SWIFT Sport ‘05 #Suzuki SWIFT Sport ‘07 #Suzuki SX4 Sportback’08 #Suzuki SX4 WRC ‘08 #TAMO RACEMO ‘17 #Terradyne Gurkha LAPV ‘17 #Tesla Motors Model S Signature Performance ‘12 #Tesla Motors Model S P85D ‘15 #Tesla Motors Roadster Sport ‘11 #Toyota 2000GT ‘67 #Toyota 86 GT ‘12 #Toyota ALTEZZA AS200 '98 #Toyota ALTEZZA RS200 ‘98 #Toyota Aqua S ‘11 #Toyota ARISTO 3.0V '91 #Toyota Auris RS ‘12 #Toyota Avensis Touring Car Base Model ‘14 #Toyota Aygo ‘11 #Toyota Castrol TOM’S SUPRA ‘97 #Toyota CELICA 1600GT (TA22) ‘70 #Toyota CELICA GT-Four RC (ST185) ‘92 #Toyota CELICA GT-FOUR (ST205) ‘98 #Toyota CELICA GT-FOUR Rally Car (ST205) ‘95 #Toyota CELICA SS-II (ZZT231) ‘99 #Toyota CELICA Supra ‘84 #Toyota CHASER Tourer V (X100) ‘99 #Toyota COROLLA FX-GT (AE82) ‘84 #Toyota COROLLA LEVIN GT-APEX (AE86) '83 #Toyota COROLLA LEVIN BZ-R '98 #Toyota Corolla SR5 ‘74 #Toyota Crown Athlete ‘12 #Toyota FT-1 Vision Gran Turismo #Toyota FT-86 Concept ‘09 #Toyota FT-86 G SPORTS Concept ‘10 #Toyota FT-86II concept ‘11 #Toyota GT-ONE Race Car (TS020) ‘99 #Toyota MARK II Grande iR-V (X110) ‘03 #Toyota MR2 G-Limited '97 #Toyota MR2 1600 G-Limited Super Charger ‘86 #Toyota MR2 GT ‘95 #Toyota MR2 GT-S ‘97 #Toyota MR-S V Edition (6MT) ‘02 #Toyota PRIUS G ‘09 #Toyota SERA '92 #Toyota SF-R ‘16 #Toyota SOARER 2.5GT-T ‘97 #Toyota SOARER 430SCV ‘01 #Toyota SPRINTER TRUENO GT-APEX ‘83 #Toyota STARLET Glanza V '97 #Toyota SUPRA 3.0GT Turbo A ‘88 #Toyota SUPRA GT500 ‘05 #Toyota SUPRA RZ ‘97 #Toyota SUPRA SZ-R '97 #Toyota TS030 Hybrid '12 #Toyota TS040 Hybrid '14 #Toyota VITZ RS 1.5 ‘07 #Toyota VITZ F ‘12 #Toyota VM180 Zagato ‘01 #TVR Cerbera Speed 12 ‘00 #TVR Sagaris ‘05 #TVR Tamora ‘02 #TVR Tuscan Speed 6 ‘00 #Ultima Evolution Coupe 1020 ‘15 #Ultima GTR 720 ‘12 #Vauxhall Agila ‘11 #Vauxhall Astra 1.6 Tech Line Top Gear Edition ‘13 #Vauxhall Astra VXR ‘12 #Vauxhall Insigia VXR ‘10 #Vauxhall Monaro ‘07 #Volkswagen 1200 ‘66 #Volkswagen Bora V6 4MOTION ‘01 #Volkswagen Coccinelle ‘63 #Volkswagen Corrado VR6 ‘95 #Volkswagen Beetle GSR ‘14 #Volkswagen Fox ‘11 #Volkswagen Golf II GTI ‘84 #Volkswagen Golf II Gti 16 soupapes ‘92 #Volkswagen Golf IV GTI ‘01 #Volkswagen Golf IV R32 ‘03 #Volkswagen Golf V GTI ‘05 #Volkswagen Golf VI R ‘10 #Volkswagen Golf VII GTI '14 #Volkswagen GTI Roadster Vision Gran Turismo #Volkswagen Karmann Ghia Coupe (Type-1) ‘68 #Volkswagen Kubelwagen typ82 ‘44 #Volkswagen Polo GTI ‘13 #Volkswagen Rabbit GTI ‘86 #Volkswagen Schwimmwagen typ166 ‘42 #Volkswagen typ2(T1) SambaBus ‘62 #Volkswagen Scirocco 16v ‘88 #Volkswagen Scirocco GT24 Base Model '08 #Volkswagen Scirocco R ‘10 #Volkswagen Scirocco S ‘10 #Volkswagen Touareg R50 ‘08 #Volvo 242 Turbo Evolution ‘83 #Volvo 850 R ‘97 #Volvo 1800E ‘72 #Volvo C30 R-Design ‘09 #Volvo S60 Polestar ‘15 #Volvo S60 R-Design ‘11 #Volvo S60 STCC Base Model ‘15 #Vuhl 05 ‘16 #W Motors Lykan HyperSport ‘16 #Weismann GT MF5 ‘11 #Wombat Typhon ‘15 #Zenvo ST ‘16 Category:Sub pages